A primary limitation of gene therapy, specifically non-viral gene therapy, is an inability to achieve high levels of expression. The cell and nuclear membranes as well as the dense meshwork of the cytoplasm all present obstacles to DNA transfer that must be overcome in order for the DNA to reach the nucleus and be transcribed. Much work has been devoted to overcoming the barriers presented by the cellular and nuclear membranes, while what occurs in the cytoplasm is only beginning to be discovered. Previous work has demonstrated that after liposome mediated transfections, a significant amount of DNA remains free in the cytoplasm and does not reach the nucleus, which may contribute to the low levels of expression [1, 2]. Further, the cytoplasmic environment is too densely populated by proteins and cytoskeletal elements for DNA to simply diffuse to the nucleus [3-5]. As such, what is needed are compositions and methods to facilitate high levels of transfection and expression of vector based sequences.